


A Bully's Lover

by Jupanuma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bully, Hand Job, High School, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sister Complex, bad boy, boobs, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupanuma/pseuds/Jupanuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected love between unexpected people. Aiden is a new transfer student that seems nice, turns out to be a bully, and seems to have some confusing feeling for someone. Ren is the only one that knows Aiden in a bully, and gets picked on all that time. Jennifer only see's the good in others, doesn't see Aiden as a bad guy, and is also Ren's younger sister. Al, Ren’s best friend and supporter, tries to help Ren out as much as possible, even with really stupid things. Find out how their life plays out with love they never thought to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A guy with an unbuttoned, white long sleeved shirt on over a gray T-shirt with the design of a white tree with no leaves but the trunk was made out of a spine of a human. His short, brown hair that looked a little too messy went over his eyes a little bit. His eyes were the color of mud, dark brown mud. He opens the classroom door, and found a few people in it, that are minding their own business. They don’t even look up to see who it was.  
   
He walked in, and turns his head to the left to see a guy sitting in the front of the classroom, in the teacher’s dark green, wheelie chair. This guy turns his head to the guy that just came in, and said, “Hey Ren, guess what? I heard we are going to have a new transfer student today.” Ren went past the guy in the teacher’s chair, and sits on top of the neat, light brown, desk, crossing his legs, crisscross apples sauce style, and asks, “Really? How do you always know about these types of things, Al?”  
   
Al has short, dirty blond hair with a bright, neon blue streak of color on his bangs. His bangs cover his left eye. Al’s eyes looked almost white far away, but where actually an extremely light blue color. He had on a plain red-ish T-shirt with nothing on it, and blue jeans that have holes at the knees that looked like he did it to himself.  
   
            “I’m going to be a reporter, so I need to know about these things.” said Al in a voice that says, “Why wouldn’t I know about these things.” Ren reached over the desk, and pushed Al’s shoulder a little, as to say whatever. “So what classes do we have this transfer student in?” Ren asked as he looked around the room. The only reason he looked around was just to see what new quotes were on the wall now. “Well this class of course.” Al said right after Ren asked the question. Almost like he knew what Ren was going to ask.  
            “So this transfer student is a senior.” Ren said more to himself, then to Al.  
   
They had been best friends since middle school; they did everything together. They laugh at the stupidest things. They even told each other about their experiences with girls, even if they didn’t have much.  
   
            The bell rang saying that school had started, so they get up from the teacher’s desk and sit in their assigned seats. Al sits in the front row, second to the end, on the right side of the classroom, and Ren was right behind him. Ren looked around the classroom to see that about half the class was there that day; but like every day, he didn’t really care about that type of stuff. “I never talk to any of them, so why should I care if they are or not,” he thought to himself.  
   
Next to Al on the left side of him sat a girl that was unusually talkative. I mean she NEVER shuts up. She would go on and on about things people didn’t really care about. Or she would say more information about the things they talked about. Most of people in school put up with her, because she was a really hot girl. Like really hot.  
   
She had long, smooth black hair, almost like velvet, that went down to the middle of her back, her eyes where a nice dark green color, but the most important thing about this girl was she had a 41-D chest. They were so big, and soft, that most guys went after her. She was also an easy catch. She was the schools slut. So almost every guy has done her at lest once. Even Al did her once. Ren didn’t want to, because he thought that his first time should be with someone he loved.  
   
Ren was like every other guy though, and couldn’t take his eyes off her chest, even when he was talking to her. Ren didn’t talk to her much. He sometimes wished, and even daydreamed, that she would just take her top and bra off and let him touch her exposed chest, but he know that would never happen. At lest not now. Maybe in the near future. But he still continued to dream about it anyway. He did though, fantasized this at home, and played with himself ever once and awhile. Once he did think about asking her out, but didn’t. He thought it would be a pain to ask her out, play with her for a little bit, and then have to dump her later. He also thought that it would hurt her feeling if he just played with her.  
   
The teacher walks into the classroom with a steaming white mug of black coffee, just like every morning. Everyone says “Morning” and then falls silent. The teacher’s name was Mr. Dineen. He had light brown hair that was thinning, a light brown beard, dark brown eyes, and was really tall. Today, he had on a dark green vest over a long, sleeved black shirt, and black pants on. He even had a black bowtie on, that made him look snazzy.  
   
Mr. Dineen said, “Today, instead of starting with quotes, I would like to introduce a new student. His name is Aiden Villines. Please be nice to him,” as he faces the door to say, you can come in now.  
   
Aiden was a slender boy, wearing a black, short sleeved T-shirt, with white swirls designed on the bottom left side of the shirt as the design and jeans that were the color of black. He had black hair that looks like it was dyed and it went over his left eye; his eyes were a nice, bright blue color. Aiden wore a spiked bracelet on his right wrist, and on the left wrist he had a large black leather bracelet that was about four inches long. He has an expression that told everyone, I am up for a fight. He was a little frightening, but looked really cool. As soon as he was in the room, all the girls squealed in excitement. Most girls seemed to like bad boys. “You look so cool!” said a girl in the back of the classroom.  
“What school did you come from?” asked a girl in a pink shirt.  
“Do you have a girlfriend?” asked another girl. Aiden didn’t say anything, and everyone girl started to squeal again.  
   
“Okay, calm down everyone. You don’t want to scare him now, do you? Aiden, why don’t you sit next to … Ren?” Mr. Dineen said as he looked around the room, and then pointed to the empty seat next to Ren. Ren looked up from looking at the girl’s breast, because he heard his name, but didn’t know what was going on. “Huh!” Ren said. Aiden looks to see where Mr. Dineen pointed to, and looked a little taken aback. Then Aiden put a wicked smile on his face “Great, I will be sitting by you,” he said in a scary tone. Ren blinked, and looked shocked that anyone would say it like that to him, but everyone else thought it was just his bad boy personality.  
   
Aiden walked up to Ren, who looks a little scared that someone, like Aiden who looked like he was in a gang, was walking towards Ren. Aiden sat down in his seat without doing anything to Ren. He felt so relieved. Mr. Dineen then read the quote of the day. “Life is fun, until you wake up with a hangover and no pants, in someone’s house the next morning.” Everyone laughed for a little bit, and then they were guessing who wrote the quote. Next, they had to get out their English book, and read Macbeth. Ren asked Aiden, “Do you want to share my English book?”  
“Why would I want anything that you have touched?” Aiden said with a smirk on his face. At this, Ren put on a fake smile, saying “Oh okay,” thinking that if this was a manga book he would have at lest three anger marks on his head right now. Ren didn’t think that Aiden was a bad boy, but just rude. He just tried to ignore what Aiden said, and focus on reading Macbeth.  
   
After this little incident with Aiden, Ren zoned out once again, even though he was trying hard not to. He started to look at the girl big boobs and Aiden didn’t say anything to him again. Soon enough the bell rang to tell the class has ended. Ren and Al had to stay in the same room for their next class, but they got up anyway to walk around. If not, they would get jittery for sitting in class for two hours. They had five minutes before they had to be in their classroom again, so they always wandered the halls. The school was small that they could walk it about three times before they had to be back in class. Soon enough they ran into a colossal crowd, taking up the whole hallway. Mostly girls, squealing at the top of their lungs. It was so loud that Al wanted to put his hands over his ears, but didn’t. He wanted to seem tough.  
   
They looked at each other because this is the first time anything like this happened at school.  
   
Al looked a little mad at how loud it was, then he notices a girl. At first he didn’t believe he saw her, but he did, and points to the direction of the throng, and asked, “Hey isn’t that your sister, Jennifer?” Al had to say in a loud voice for Ren to hear him. Ren looked to where Al was pointing; quickly scanned that mass in disbelief, and sure enough, there stood Jennifer. He was surprised at this, because Jennifer has never acted like this before. He then looked annoyed, and started to walk angrily towards the swarm of girls.  
   
Al quickly followed. He was pulling on Ren’s shoulder, spinning him away from the crowd, and said, “Hey, calm down! I know this is hard for you, with your sister complex and everything, but she is fifteen! You don’t have to protect her anymore! Now let’s go back to the classroom before we’re late!” Al started to pull Ren away from the crowd, but Ren knocked Al’s hand away, with some force, and went towards the group again. Al sighed, and quickly went after him.  
   
Ren quickly got to the swarm of girls, pushed his way through, grabbed Jennifer’s hand, and started to pull her. Jennifer turned her head, as she was pulled, to look at who was pulling on her, and said “Hey, stop that Ren!” in a voice that sounds mad; but even when she was mad, her voice was as sweet as sugar. As soon as they were out of the crowd, he turned towards Jennifer and asked in an over protective voice “What were you doing in there!”  
“I wanted to meet the new guy, and become friends with him.” Jennifer said. She was this way to everyone. She thought that it didn’t matter if they looked mean, she still wanted to be friends with them.  
   
Jennifer was short. She was only five foot. She had long brown hair that went down to her chest, and brown eyes. She had on a red pullover jacket, and pants that were a little too big for her that were gray. She didn’t really care about her appearance that much. Jennifer thought appearance was really stupid to deal with, so she just wore whatever.  
   
 She loved to be sweet to people, even if they weren’t nice at all to her. “He is a horrible, stuck up, prideful person! I don’t want you to know him, at all!” Ren screamed to Jennifer.  
“But …” Jennifer started to say, but got cut off.  
“No buts.” he said in a stern voice, then looks at his wristwatch to see that the bell was going to ring soon, and said “You better start heading to your classroom before you’re late.”  
   
Jennifer looked hurt, standing there for a little bit. Ren was about to say sorry, but  then she turned around to head to her classroom; and they watched to make sure she got there on time. When she closed the classroom door behind her, they started to walk back to their classroom. The bell rang right as they got into the classroom. “Safe!” Ren and Al thought.  
   
The rest of the day was like a haze to Ren. He didn’t even pay attention to anything that went on the rest of the school day. Soon the bell rang saying school was over, snapping Ren out of his haze.  
   
Al and Ren always waited at the gate of the school for Jennifer, and all three of them walked to Ren’s and Jennifer’s house together. She was always slow, but today Jennifer was already at the gate waiting for them. They were shocked to see her. As Ren and Al got closer, Jennifer looked up tilted her head to the side, and said “What took so long?” in her sweet voice with a beautiful smile on her face. The two guys were shocked that Jennifer was there before them. Jennifer is never there before them. “Why are you here so early?” Ren asked suspiciously.  
“Well I wanted to get home as soon as possible.” Jennifer said, but that made Ren more suspicious. He also started to look at little mad too.  
“What happened today, that made you this happy?” Al asked curiously, and he even had a smirk on his face, liked he know what she was going to say.  
“Um … well … you see … I … um … got asked out” Jennifer said blushing, looking at the ground, and stammering.  
“WHAT! Who asked you out! I have to kill him now!” Ren said in a voice that was loud enough for the whole school to hear him. He then turned back to the school, to find out who was this guy that asked his dear little sister out, when she said “No, you can’t!”  
   
Jennifer then grabbed her brother’s gray shirt with her right hand, fell onto her knees, and started to cry. Al, who was standing by the gate acting like he didn’t have anything to do with this fight, suddenly noticed that Jennifer was crying, and ran up to comfort her. It took a little while for Jennifer to calm down, but when she was calm, Ren turned around to face Jennifer. Ren bent down to Jennifer’s height, and was about to say something, when someone cut him off by saying “You’re in the way.”  
   
Behind Ren was Aiden. “Did you not hear me? I said you were in my way, now move!” Aiden said impatiently. He had one hand in his front pants pocket, and the other one was over his shoulder holding his bag, making him looked like he was going to go out and have some fun with a girl or two, or heading to his gang. Ren was already in a dreadful mood, and when Aiden came up behind him, it skyrocketed.  
   
Ren got up and turned to Aiden and said “What is with you and this stuck up attitude!?” Then he slapped Aiden on his left cheek. He slapped him so hard that it left a five star hand print on his face. Ren lifted Jennifer up onto her feet, with a little too much force, and they walked away without saying another word. Aiden just stood there with a look on his face like, “No one has ever hit me before.”


	2. Chapter 2

It took about ten to fifteen minutes to go the Ren’s and Jennifer’s house from school. The house was a four bedroom, two bath, two story house. The front was a beautiful sight. It had a black, metal gate, with matching spiked pickets surrounding the whole house as the fence. The walls of the house were a nice light brown color, while the front door had a fancy window with sliver leaves going through the edges of it, and the rest of the door was a white color. So was the trim around the house. There are three steps in front of the door that was made out of concrete. On the right side of the house, up against the wall, was an amazing looking flower bed. It had all sorts of flowers, from roses to sunflowers. The flowers where all different colors, shapes and sizes too. They were still in bloom. Jennifer always loved looking at the flowers before she went inside, but today she was in a rush to get home. Jennifer looked really nervous as they walked home. She couldn’t wait until she got her call from her new boyfriend. Ren was still mad at her about getting a boyfriend, and not telling him about it right away. He didn’t even know who the guy was. Ren wanted to meet this guy, and knock his teeth out.  
   
            Jennifer pushes open the gate a little too quickly, making the gate close, and then reopen behind her. She even left the front door open. Ren and Al slowly opened the gate, carefully shut it, and walk inside after her. As soon as the guys get inside, Ren shuts the front door, and puts he backpack next to the right side of the door on the bamboo floor.  
   
As they walk in, the whole hallway is lit by the setting sun. It was a pretty sight. The walls are normally a light brown color, but with the setting sun, they look almost a nice shade of light pink. There are a few pictures hanging on the pinkish walls. Most of the pictures were of Ren, Jennifer, their parents, and Al. Even if Al wasn’t part of the family, he was treated as one. Ren always thought of Al as a brother.  
   
From the door you could go two different ways. The left led you into the kitchen, and the right led you into the living/dining room. From the living/dining room, you could go upstairs to get to the bedrooms. Ren said “Do you want to head up to my room, and I will get us something to eat?” Al nodded, and Ren turned to head to the kitchen while Al went the other way.  
   
            The kitchen was a nice peaceful place for these kids. They didn’t go in there every often, because they knew that they would get in the way of Ren’s mom making food for them, so they just stayed out of it as much as possible, even though they loved being in there. The kitchen always had a nice smell to it too.  
   
Today it smelled like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. As Ren walked into the room, you could see a woman about 34 or so, next to the stove mixing a big pot of something. Ren didn’t know what it was, but he never questioned what his mom was making. She always made the best food you could ever imagine, even if it looked bad.  
   
Ren’s mom had long brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, so it would stay out of the food. She had on a white long sleeved shirt, a long blue jean skirt, under a frilly pink apron that was tied in the back. She had the sleeves of the shirt rolled up, so they didn’t get dirty. In her right hand was a wooden spoon she was using to mix the food with, and the left hand had a book called “How to Cook”. Even if she read the book before, she loved to read cook book all the time. She would even find new recipes for her family to try. She never got tired of cooking. Sometimes she would take a recipe that her kids loved, and change it up a bit, so it wouldn’t always be the same thing.  
   
Ren’s mom was a professional chef, at a restaurant called Cats Crossing. She worked 70 hours or more a week, but always seemed to have time to make amazing food for her kids too, even if it was just a sandwich. She worked pretty close to the house, but never gets much free time. Some weeks she is so busy that she has to sleep at the restaurant, but that was really rare for her.  
   
When Ren walked in, she turned around while putting the book down, and said in a sweet voice, “How was your day?”  
“Horrible.” Ren answered right away in a grumpy voice.   
“Why? Did something happen?” She asked caringly, as she put her head to the side.   
“Yeah, there is this new transfer student in my class, and he’s a horrible, rude person. He has the “I’m better then you” attitude. I can’t stand him. Then Jennifer got asked out, and it was just a bad day all together.” Ren said sighing at the end.   
“I’m sorry, but about Jennifer getting a boyfriend, you shouldn’t worry about that too much. Is there else I can do to make it better?”  
“No, but do you have any food that I could take up with me to my room? Me and Al are going to play some games at the same time, so …”  
“Yeah, just give me a second.” she put on an old, red mitten so she doesn’t burn her hand, opened the clean, black oven, and pulled out a steaming pan of cookies. “Here take these up with you, but be careful. They are VERY hot.” she then handed Ren a white plate filled with chocolate chip cookies that just came out of the over, and he took them happily. Ren loved sweet, and cookies where one of his favorites. His mom made the best cookies he though, so he was always happy when he got to them to eat.  
   
Ren took the plate of cookies, and went to his room. His room is a little on the small sized, but it was big enough to fit a bed, and a few extra things in it, but that was about it. He didn’t care much about that though. As Ren went past his sister’s room, he could hear Jennifer talking on the phone with someone. Jennifer even had her door open, so Ren took a look inside. She was on her bed, with a white phone next to her ear. She looked really happy talking to her new boyfriend. Ren didn’t like that she had a boyfriend, but he ignored it for the time being, and started walking to his room. Once he got to his room, he found that the door to it was closed, which was odd. It was never closed. The brown door had lots of signs on it. Most of them said “stay out” or “enter and die.” But they were just there for fun. He didn’t really care if you came in or not.   
   
Ren opened the door with the hand that wasn’t holding the plate of cookies, and as soon as he walked in, Al jumps out from behind the wall and makes Ren scream. “Ha, ha, ha,” Al started to laugh and was making fun of Ren from screaming. Ren didn’t think this was that funny, but started to laugh with Al. When they calmed down Al said “Now don’t you feel better?” Ren looked at him confusingly.   
“What do you mean?” Ren asked.   
“Well, you looked really mad on the way home, and I was trying to make you feel better. So that’s how I came up with the plain to scare you, and then I asked if you were feeling any better.” Ren was looking down at the ground at this point. He then started to giggle, and then began to laugh. At first it was really quite, but then it got louder, and louder. At the end he was laughing so hard that he had to lift his head up to the sky to keep himself from chocking.  
 “Is there something the matter?” Al asked looking a little worried. When Ren calmed down, and stopped laughing, he said “You are the only one that knows when I’m in a bad mood. And I thought it was funny that you, of all people, asked if I feel better now.” After he said this, Al looked surprised at first then he started to chuckle too.  
   
After a while, and when they stopped laughing, they went to the poorly made twin sized bed and started to play a shooting game on the Portable Play Station, PPS for short. “Your mom makes the best food I have ever eaten. So much better than my mom’s cooking.” Al said after he finished one of the cookies, but was still more focused on the game they were playing.   
“I know right!” Ren said with his tongue sticking out, trying not to die in the game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter.

“I WANT A REMATCH!” Al said shocked that he lost the game they were playing.  
“I won fair and square.” Ren said in a boasting voice  
“But you can play this whenever you want. So you can practice, and I can’t.”  
“Well that’s your fault for not have a PPS or the game.”  
“You know my mom doesn’t like me playing video game, that’s one reason I come over to play games here.” At this Ren started to giggle a little bit, because Al was starting to get frustrated.  
   
Before they could argue more, they could hear Ren’s mom saying “Its dinner time!” from down stairs, her voice echoing off the walls. You could hear Jennifer in the next room, say that she had to go, but would call “him” back, and that she loved him. This made Ren turn red with anger. Then Ren got up, and Al asked “Are you sure you are alright?” Ren didn’t responded. He was just waiting until he could meet this guy and punch him lights out. Al tried to tell him that she would get over this guy soon, but Ren still didn’t listen. Ren was more focused about wanting to kill this guy then hearing Al out.  
   
The two guys headed out of the room, and ran into Jennifer, who was just leaving her room. She was shutting the door, and didn’t hear the guys behind her. Jennifer turned around, and jumped a little bit, from getting startled. Her whole face was a bright red color, like she was embarrassed about something. “What? Is there something on my face?” Jennifer asked looking a little scared at what Ren would say about having a boyfriend, but he didn’t say anything. He just walked pasted her, without saying anything, almost like she wasn’t even there to him. Al on the other hand stopped, and turned to Jennifer, and said “Sorry, he isn’t that happy about you getting a boyfriend. He’s always tried to protect you when you guys were kids, and still is, but I’m sure that he will get over it soon.”  
“I hope it all works out in the end.” Jennifer said under her breath.  
“Did you say something?” Al asked tilting his head.  
“Oh, no.” she said as she looked scared that Al heard her, and started to wave her hand frantically. Al looked at her, than shrugged. They walked down the stairs together.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, if it isn’t Al. How is your family doing?” said an older man sitting at the nicely set up kitchen table with the newspaper in his hand.   
“Oh hello there Mr. Norton. My family is alright. How are you?” Al said.   
“Well, that’s good to hear that your family is doing well, and to answer your question, I’m great. It was a nice day, and everything just went well, and to top it all off, I get to eat my wife’s cooking.” Mr. Norton said in a happy, almost boasting voice. He looked just like Ren, but he had black wire-framed glasses, and was about 35. He looked at his wife, that way blushing a bright red color, but looked extremely happy at what her husband just said.  
   
The table was covered with a nice looking, frilly at the end, white table cloth, and had nicely polished silverware with white, round plates with little, light pink, flowers around the border. Above the plate was a clear glass of water with ice cubes in it. There was a plate full of 7 full sized juicy steaks, a clear medium size bowl with steaming cheesy mash potatoes, and a small bowl full of corn on the cob. There were five nicely carved wooden seats, and everyone sat down. There were no assigned seats, so they sat where ever they wanted too.  
   
They all ate their meal in silent. It wasn’t an awarded silence or anything, but they just didn’t talk much during meals. They liked it quiet, so they all could in joy the amazing food Ren’s mom made. They loved it so much, that they would always finish all of it off. They never had any leftovers. It was once in a blue moon that they would have some.  
   
After dinner was done, everyone helped pick everything up together, and put it in the silver sink for Ms. Norton to wash. They had their own little line of how they washed the dishes after every meal. Ms. Norton would rinse the dishes, Jennifer would clean the dishes, hand then to Ren to put them into the dishwasher, and Mr. Norton would clean off the table. “Why don’t you stay over tonight Al? It’s getting dark anyway, but only if you want too, that is.” Ms. Norton asked.   
“If it is alright with you, then I would love to stay over?” Al said as he looked at Ren, who was putting the dirty, but kind of clean dishes, into the dishwasher to get washed better.   
“Sure, why not?” Ren said looking up at Al, and smiling.   
“Why don’t you call you family and tell them, okay?” Ms. Norton said in a friendly tone.   
“Okay.” Al said then ran off to go to the home phone which was in the living room.  
   
Al went into the small living room, and it was just as fancy as the rest of the house. There was what looked like two couches together that made an L-shape, but was all one piece. The couch was a nice light brown color, with some nice light red-ish brown pillows. There were not many lights in the room, which were almost never on. This room was mostly light through the one giant window. In front of the couch was a 36 inch TV, and it had a DVD player. On the right side up agented the wall was a little, brown, coffee table, and that is where the black home phone sat.  
   
Al walked pasted the window, and saw that the blinds where still open. He knew that Ms. Norton liked to shut the blinds at night, so no one breaks in. So he walked up to them and shut them. “Don’t want anyone to brake in now do we.” Al said to himself. Then he went to the phone and dialed 719-265-5679. The phone started to ring. Bbbbbbrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg! Then it went silent. Bbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggg! This time someone picked the phone up. “Hello?” said what seemed to be a drunken woman on the other end of the line.   
“Hi … Mom. I was just calling to tell you I’m staying at the Ren’s house tonight.” Al said without a care that his mom seemed drunk.   
“Okay. Do what you want. I don’t care.” she said in an unsteady voice.   
“Okay.” Al then hung up the phone without saying good bye. His eyes went blank, and he seemed like he was in a trance. He was remembering his past it seemed like.   
“Al, are you done with your phone call?” Ren asked as he walked into the room while drying his hands off with a white rag. This made Al snap out of this trance and said “Yeah. She said that it was okay.” Ren feel silent for a minute, because he knew about Al’s family situation.   
“Cool, why don’t we go back upstairs and play that game again?” Ren said as he pointed to say let’s go. He didn’t want to bring up the fact that Al’s mother didn’t care about her son at all.   
“Sure, But I won’t lose this time.” Al said as he walked up to Ren, smiled, then they turned around and they went out of the living room. 


	5. Chapter 5

The room is dark with a little bit of light coming from under a shut door. In this small compacted room, that kind of looks like a closet, is what looks like two people holding each other in a tight embrace, and all you can hear is a sucking noise. Almost sounding like a baby sucking his mother’s tits. Once the sucking noise went away, you could hear someone breathing hard. The two people’s faces are about three inches apart now. “Was that good?” says one of the people. It sounded like a guy.   
“… Yeah …” said the other person, as he was trying to catching him breath.   
“I'll make you feel even better now,” the first guy said as he started to take off the other guy’s pants.  
   
Ren woke up suddenly, sweating all over the place, in his nice, warm, now sweaty bed. Ren turned over to look at what time it was. It was only 6:30, and he didn’t need to be up until almost 7. He slowly sat up, and looked around the room to see that Al was still asleep on the floor. The TV had a black screen, but was still on. Ren was still shocked about the dream he just had, and asked himself in a whisper while he looked at the palms of his hands, “Why did I have a dream like that?”  
“What did you dream about?” Al asked. Ren jumped, because he didn’t think Al was up, and was scared that someone answered him too. Al had his arms crossed, one over the other, on Ren’s bed, with his head resting on top. “OH, NOTHING!” Ren said in a loud voice, and he looked a little scared, that Al would find out what he dreamed was really about.   
“Really, I think I you are trying to hide something, but why?” Al narrowed his eyes, and asked suspiciously.   
“I’m not trying to hide anything. I promise.” Ren started to sweat because Al was good at finding out almost anything.   
“I don’t believe you.” Al said, and then he got up from the floor, pounced on top of Ren knocking him over on his bed.  
   
Most of Al’s body weight was on top of Ren, and their faces were about four inches away from each other. Ren tried, but couldn’t seem to get Al off of him. Ren looked shocked, and started to blush from ear to ear, and Al had on a smirk on. Al seemed like he knew what Ren was dreaming about, but didn’t want to tell him. So he got up off of Ren, sat on the bed next to Ren, and said “So that’s what you had.”  
“NO!” Ren said forcefully. He thought he knew what Al was thinking. Al looked at him, which said “Really, you’re going to lie to me about this?”  
“I know what it looks like, but it’s not what you think.” Ren tried to convince Al that it was something else.   
“Why lie about it. You just had a wet dream, that’s all. I have them all the time too. I don’t see the point in hiding it.” Al said shrugging his shoulders.   
“Yeah, a wet dre … wait what!?”  
“Yeah, you know when your dick feels all big, hot, and hard, when you wake up from a dream. It’s called a wet dream. Now, tell me, what did you dream about, what happened, and how did it feel?” Al turned towards Ren, after he explained what a wet dream was, and his eyes light up, and he looked really excited to hear what Ren’s dream was about.  
“Um …” Ren had to think quickly and make up a story. He didn’t want Al to think of him as a pervert or a gay from the dream he actually had.   
“Well, it was with a really hot girl, with blond, long, flowing hair, with a smile as beautiful as a flower, and a chest as big as that girl in our English class. Um … she was completely naked, and was telling me that she wanted me. She then started to take off my clothes one by one, really slowly, but fast enough that it didn’t take five minutes to finish get undressed. When we were both completely naked, my shaft started to go up, and she looked at it like it was some type of food. Um … she asked if she could try it. She put it in her beautiful mouth, and started to suck on it. Her bright red tongue wrapped around it like it was some kind of flavored lollipop. It felt so good that I almost got to release, but that is when I woke up.” Al listened to Ren’s story and started to get turned on.   
“Um … excuse me. I … got to go to the bathroom.” Al said  
“Yeah, me too.” Ren said.


	6. Chapter 6

Jennifer closed the front door as she was the last to leave the house, and walked to the gate to meet up with the guys. They turned around away from the house and started to head to school. Jennifer looked extremely happy that she was going to school. This was one of the only times she was happy to go. Most of the time she is either tired, or just doesn’t want to go. “Why are you in high spirits today Jennifer?” Al asked.  
“Well, um … you see, um … I get to see HIM today.” Jennifer said as she blushed a bright red color. Ren looked really irritated, but kind of let it go. As they walked, Al was talking to Jennifer about her boyfriend. He seemed really interested in it, but Ren knew that he was trying to help him figure out who he was. “What type of person is he?”  
   
“Well he is really smart, the top in his class. He’s someone important to the school, but not many people know who he is. He is a little rough around the edges, but he is a nice guy.” Jennifer said as she was describing her boyfriend without giving away who he was.  
“What grade is him in?” Al asked, hoping to narrow down whom to look for.  
“Well, I think he should be a 12th grade, but he isn’t.” Al had a little angry mark on his head, but he ignored it, and asked, “Really now, so he is smarter than most people?”  
“Yep. Now no more questions about him, I want to hear about you. Do you have someone you like?” Jennifer asked like it was nothing. Al looked a little shocked at this question and he started to blush a little bit. Ren was surprised that Al had someone he liked. Al never said anything to him about it. Al always told him if he liked someone, but not this time. Al told him everything, but he has never said that he liked someone! Al quickly glanced at Ren, and then looked back at Jennifer, and finally said in a shaky voice “Yeah. She is really nice, and caring. She likes everyone, and I fell in love with her at first sight.”  
“Have you ever talked to her?”  
“Yeah, we talk a lot.” Al looked extremely happy as he said this. He had a nice little smile on his face, and his eyes looked lighter, almost say this is the girl I like.  
“Does she know your feeling for her?” Jennifer said without meaning to hurt Al’s feelings.  
“Oh, no! I have no intention of telling her at all.” Al said raising his voice, and starting to freak out. The light in his eyes left and fear crept in. His smile disappeared instantly. Al seemed like he was never asked theses type of questions before by anyone. Then Ren started to thing if he has ever asked Al if he liked anyone recently. “You should tell her then.” Jennifer said, not meaning to hurt or say anything bad to Al.  
“She has a boyfriend.” Al said in a sad, gloomy, but almost caring voice. Jennifer seemed shocked at the answer, and then seemed mad at herself for asking a question like that, and she said. “I’m sorry.” She said in a gloomy, but still upbeat voice.  
“It’s alright. She seems to like this guy, so I am happy as long as she is happy.”  
   
The gate of the school was in sight now. They all fell silent, and just had to walk a few more steps and they would be in school. In front of the gate was a tall ginger haired guy. Jennifer looked shocked to see him there, and ran up to him. “I missed you SO much, Cody!” Jennifer yelled with her arms out wide as she ran to Cody. She was as giddy as any 5 year old with candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter this week.


	7. Chapter 7

Cody was a six feet, tall guy, with black wire-frame glasses, and had freckles all over his face. He had on a white button up shirt, with a light red, not a pink, tie. He had black pants and nice, black, dress shoes on.    
   
Cody didn’t like that Jennifer was trying to give him a hug, so he lightly punched her in the stomach when she reached him. Jennifer bent over, but didn’t seem to get hurt. “HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SISTER!?” Ren yelled as he started to run at top speed up, 0 to 50 in a second, dropping his bag, as he headed to Cody and punched him in the face.  
   
Cody’s glasses flow off his face at least 50 yards away, as Ren’s fist made contact. Cody’s body spun and his face strike the ground. Cody skidded a little bit too. As soon as Cody fell, Ren started pounding him with all his might in the head some more. Al was in shock at first, and then snapped out of it as Jennifer started to scream, and cry at the same time. Al dropped his bag, and ran up to Ren. Al then put his arms around Ren’s body, did a shoulder lock. Al was hoping that by locking his arms he wouldn’t be able to hit Cody anymore, but it didn’t work so well. Al wasn’t strong enough to pull Ren away for long though, and Cody was still getting beaten up even with Al trying to stop it. “REN, STOP IT!” Jennifer screamed at the top of her lungs. She eyes were red, and her face was covered in tears. When Ren heard Jennifer scream he snapped out of his rage, and his arms fell limp. This gave Al some time to move Ren away from Cody, just in case Ren wanted to beat Cody up again. It seemed like Ren’s soul left his body when he heard his sister cry and scream like that.  
   
Cody slowly gets up from the ground, and spits out blood. He didn’t seem very stable on his feet. He had a bloody nose, that was probably broken, an extremely bloody lip, and was missing a few teeth. Cody picked up his glasses that were now cracked, while a teacher ran up to Cody and asked if he was alright. The teacher looked from Cody to Ren, and then back to Cody. The teacher then took Cody to the infirmary, and told another teacher to take Ren and go to the principal’s office. Ren went quietly with the teacher, but he didn’t go alone. Al and Jennifer went with him.  
   
The office had one oak wood desk with a brand new laptop sitting on top. A nicely stacked pile of paper sat in a black container, with a sign saying “Out Box,” and next to it was an empty white container saying “In Box.” On the four white walls, hung pictures of our school mascot, a Raven. There was a comfy black chair in front of the principles desk, and three black chairs that were for other people. Mostly for students that go in trouble.  
   
Ren sat in the middle of the three chairs; Jennifer sat on the left, while Al sat on the right side of him. They waited for about ten minutes before the principle came in. “What did you do, Ren?” The principal asked as soon as he walked in. Ren didn’t say anything, and just glared at him.  
   
The principle was an older man, almost in his 60’s. He had white hair, but it was really short. Almost like a military cut. He had on a nice, black suit, with a black tie. His looked like he had a lot of money, by the way he dressed. His personality was as though he never did anything wrong, and proud. You could almost say he was greedy. He wanted everything to go his way, or it was the high way. No matter what.  
   
The principle sighed and asked in a friendly tone, “What happened?” Ren still didn’t feel like talking and just sat there with his arms crossed, and glaring at the principle. Jennifer looked at Ren, and noticed that he didn’t want to say anything. “Um … Ren was just protecting me.” Jennifer said in a scared and quiet voice.   
“Really now, you think that will work with me?” the principle said as in disbelief. He wasn’t someone that would fall for people protecting other. He thought that everyone fought for themselves.   
“But it is true.” Al said forcefully almost protecting Jennifer.   
“He was beating Cody to a pulp. He has a broken noise, and he will need stitches on his bottom lip. You think I would believe that it was just to protect her?” Jennifer was scared, and was about to cry again.   
“HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!” Ren yelled as he quickly got up from his chair, and went in front of her, as a human shield.   
“So you can speak.” The principle said in a sarcastic voice. The principle then lends against his deck, and crossed his arms waiting for an answer form Ren. Ren just look fiercely at him, as to say I am not backing down. The principle kept up with Ren’s glare. He finally signed and said, “What will I do with you?” The principle got up, and moved towards Jennifer. Ren didn’t move an inch. He then stopped a few feet from them, and said, “Why don’t you sit down, and we will calmly discus this.” As he moved his hand towards the empty chair that Ren got up form. Ren didn’t move at first, but soon he turned and sat back down. His glare never left his face though. The principle then sat in his seat, leaned back and neither of them said anything for a long time. “What happened?” the principle finally asked in a calm voice.   
“… Cody punched Jennifer. I was just protecting her.” Ren finally said looking away from the principle.   
“But it wasn’t Cody’s fault. It was more my fault.” Jennifer said in a weak quivering voice.   
“What do you mean?” the principle asked as he turned his attention towards Jennifer. Jennifer jumped a little.   
“Well, Cody and I are dating, but I know he didn’t like getting a hug, but I couldn’t help it. I love him so much, that I just wanted to hug him. So it was more my fault.” Jennifer said in a weak and sad voice after getting enough courage.   
“Did you get hurt, Jennifer?” the principle asked.   
“No, I didn’t, but …” Jennifer said, but got cut off.   
“Then the fight was started by Ren. Then I will have to suspend him.” Al was quiet up in till now, and said in a load voice that seemed like everyone in the whole school could hear, “WHAT, WHY!?”  
“Because he started the fight with Cody, and we can’t have that. You are a good student, so I will just suspend you for a week. I will have to call you parents, and tell them what happened.” said the principle.


	8. Chapter 8

“I hate having to stay at home and do nothing! I will even fall behind in school, if I’m stuck at home!” Ren yelled as he was walking home with his dad. Ren had his face all scrunched up, arms crossed, and glade straight ahead. Ren couldn’t believe that he got suspended just for protecting his sister. His dad has to come pick him up from school, and take him straight home. Mr. Norton was fuming. It was almost like you could see the smoke coming out from his ears. “Well you shouldn’t have gotten into a fight in the first place. You’re lucky that you didn’t get expelled. It was every nice for the principle to just suspend you, because you know the rules about fighting at your school.” Mr. Norton said in an irritated voice.  
   
He had to tell his boss that it was and “unexpected dilemma that came up, and had to go home for the rest of the week,” even thought it was a lie. Mr. Norton’s boss said he could go him for the week, but wouldn’t get paid. Mr. Norton didn’t want to tell his boss the really reason he had to leave. He always told his coworkers that his kids never got in trouble at school, and then Ren just had to go and ruin that! He was also mad at the fact he was the one that had to “watch” Ren and make sure he didn’t leave the house. Ren wasn’t just suspended, but also grounded. Ms. Norton was a grand cook, but couldn’t just say “I need to leave for a week.” If she did, her boss would be fired right on the spot. Like a flame to gasoline. Then they would lose their house, and have to move back in with one of Ren’s grandparents, because Ms. Norton makes the money that pay for almost all the bills. Mr. Norton pays for what the kids want to do, like after school clubs, and the allowance they get. So it all fell onto Mr. Norton to watch Ren.  
   
Then they get home, and Ren went straight up to his room. Slamming his door shut, and went angrily to his bed. Sighing, Ren just sat there for about half an hour with his arms crossed. After a while he got up, and went to Jennifer’s room to get a book to read. Jennifer had all the books in the house in her room. She loved books, so the whole family agreed that all the books would be in her room. Reading was about the only thing Ren could do now. He wasn’t allowed to go outside, play games, watch T.V. or even go on the computer. His dad made it so, he had to just sit there and think about what he did.  
   
As Ren walked into Jennifer’s room, Ren could see that it was so much cleaner than his. Everything was in a place, and nothing was really on the ground. Maybe one or two books, but that was about it. Jennifer had three bookshelves in all. The one Ren wanted was a white three level bookshelf, filled with all sorts of books from romance, to mystery. She also had a twin sized bed, with pink flowered covers on top of it. Her bed was also made too, unlike Ren. Next to her bed, were a white home phone and a small book called Lovers Only. The book on the coffee table cough Ren’s eye. Ren went to the book that was on the coffee table, and picked it up. The book didn’t have a cover picture, but that didn’t stop Ren from reading it. It looked like Jennifer wrote it herself. He then sat down on Jennifer’s bed, and started to read the handmade book.


	9. Chapter 9

_On top of the school building stood two guys. One named Ren, and he was by the railing, while the other one, Aiden just walked into the roof, and shuts the door. Ren turns around to face Aiden, and asked why he asked him to meet him up there. “Ren, I … I can’t seem to keep my eyes off you.” Aiden said looking at Ren with eyes that said I’m telling you the truth. Ren looked puzzled. Then running up to Ren and Aiden putt his hands on top of his, said "I … I like you.”_  
   
Ren looked up from the book with a disgusted look on his face. “Why, would Jennifer be writing a story, about Aiden and me liking each other!? I’m not even gay!” Ren asked almost yelling to himself in his head in a horrified voice. “How can anyone stand such a book like this?” he asked to himself. Then he remembered his dream from last night, and said to himself, “Maybe this book is like my dream?”  
   
Before long, Ren couldn’t take his eyes off the book. He wanted to know if the book “Lover’s Only” had anything to do with his dream. He was so captivated by the book, that he didn’t even realized that he liked the sound of having someone love him, even if the other was a male. He didn’t even realize that the Ren and Aiden in the story where going out, before he knew it, Ren was kissing Aiden, and then he stopped. Ren slammed down the papers onto his lap, and looked worried. “Wait, Aiden!? As in the Aiden that just transferred to school!? I hate that guy, so why would I be thinking of him that way?” Ren said to himself, but now that he thought about it, he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about Aiden since he meet him. Of course he didn’t think of Aiden in a positive light, but he was thinking about Aiden anyway. He almost seemed like Aiden was the only person in the world for him, but Ren shock his head and thought “That can’t be right. I am not gay, and if I was I would NEVER date a guy like Aiden.”  
   
Ren looked at the clock to see what time it was, and jumped from the bed, and ran out of the room. Before he left though, he placed the book back where it was. So it looked like Ren wasn’t even in the room at all. Jennifer and Al were going to be home really soon, and Ren didn’t want her to find out that he was reading her homemade gay romances. As soon as he had left the room, Jennifer walked into the house. “I’m home!” Jennifer said.  
“Welcome back,” Ren said as he ran down the stairs to greet her with a smile, sweating a little, but stopped as soon as he say Aiden right behind her. “Why is HE here?” Ren asked with a horrible tone of voice.  
“We thought it would be a good idea if we had a study group to help you keep up with your studies. We asked other people, but no one seemed to want to come, so we asked him to join us, beside he is a transfer student and all. It also might help him too study with other people.” Al said popping up from behind the door.  
“Is there anyone else here?” Ren asked Jennifer in a, I hate you kind of voice.  
“Well there’s another person …” Jennifer said sheepishly. Ren looked kind of furious at her for not telling him who it was. Ren asked “Who is it?”  
“ME!” Cody said as he walked into the house. His face had lots of stitches, and also had a band ad on his nose.  
“So you didn’t learn your lesson the first time?” Ren said in a mocking voice, almost like he wanted to fight again. Ren thought it was kind of funny how Cody looked too.  
“He isn’t here to fight you. He is here to hang out with me, so back off brother.” Jennifer said in an angry voice. Ren has never heard her used to him before. Well, no one has heard her use that voice before. She never sounded mad, so it was scary when she used an angry voice.  
   
 Ren didn’t seem to like this idea that Aiden was here to help him with school work, and annoyed that Cody was here too, but he took a few breaths, then walked down the last few steps of the stairs. He then pushed pasted Cody, who was in the way to get to the bottom floor, and was heading into the living room without saying a word to anyone. Al smiled at him. Al, then started to walk towards the table, and motioned to Aiden to follow. Al was just playing with Ren, because he knew how much Ren didn’t like Aiden. Al thought it was funny to see Ren so mad.  
   
Ren dropped down in a comfy looking wooden chair, with his arms crossed, and had a furious look on his face. Al put his backpack by one of the chairs, and told Aiden that he could sit down anywhere he wanted too. Aiden sat next to Ren, and started to take out his school books, pencils and lots, and lots of lined paper. “So we had homework in History, Math, and English today. Aiden will you let copy his notes because his notes are really good, and I have a copy of the homework for you to do after that.” Al said.  
“What is the catch?” Ren asked curious as he didn’t even move an inch.  
“What do you mean?” Al asked tilting his head to one side. Al was acting like he didn’t know what he meant.  
“You know what I mean. I hate that guy, and HE hates me, so why is HE helping me with school?” Ren said as he pointed to Aiden, even though it is rude to point at people. “So there must be a catch.”  
“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Al said as he got up, “I will leave you two alone so you can talk it out.”  
   
After Al left, the room became silent. Ren was sending evil vibes of, saying I hate this man so much. “You sister is kind of hot, isn’t she? Well for a girl that looks almost like a twelve year old that is.” Aiden said as to break the silent. Aiden didn’t even care that he was telling the sister complex guy about his sister. Ren didn’t say anything, but he got madder alright. He was so mad that you could see his temple throbbing, his started to tap his foot too. “What, no comeback?” Aiden said egging him on. Ren quickly got up, throwing his chair onto the floor and leaned in close to Aiden’s face. Ren smirked, and then he then kissed Aiden on the lips. When they parted soon after that, Ren said “Is that a good come back for you?” with a wicked smirk on his face. He wiped his face, and then spat as to say “That was a horrible kiss.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Aiden seemed to be in shock that Ren kissed him, but soon got over it. Aiden slowly got up from his chair. He then retches him arm out, and pulled Ren by the shirt towards him. “Hey, what do you think you are doing!?” Ren screamed trying to get Aiden to let go of him, but no matter how hard he tried Aiden’s grip was stronger than Ren was.  
“I’ll violate you until you can’t stand anymore.” Aiden said softly into Ren’s ear. Ren didn’t have time to process what Aiden said to him.  
   
Aiden then forced his lips on top of Ren’s. Ren eyes opened wide, and he started to blush a deep, deep red color, almost a crimson. Aiden didn’t stop kissing Ren for a good 30 seconds. He then broke the kiss just long enough for Ren to say “Wha …” but he got cut off again. Aiden started to kiss Ren for a seconded time, and this time he put his red, hot tongue into Ren’s pink mouth. Once Aiden’s tongue was in Ren’s mouth, he started to play with Ren’s tongue. Ren had his eyes tightly shut at this point. Ren then noticed something hard against his leg. “Wait! Why is happening to me!? Am I going to get raped in my own house!?” Ren thought to himself, as Aiden started to kiss him deeper and deeper. Ren couldn’t, and didn’t want to get raped, so he then bit Aiden’s tongue as hard as he could. Blood started filling his mouth. The blood had a sour taste to it. As soon as Aiden’s tongue was in his mouth, his hand shoot up to him mouth. Ren noticed a little bit of blood squeezing between Aiden’s fingerer. But Ren didn’t care. He thought Aiden deserved it.    
   
Ren was furious as anyone would be if the person you hate started to kiss you. He then stepped forwarded, and with all his might, slapped Aiden across his face. Of course it was a girly slap, but a good slap. The noise from the slap echo through the room. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?” Ren screamed at Aiden, as he hit the ground. Aiden didn’t say anything, and only kept him hand against his mouth. This made Ren even madder.   
“I never what to see your face ever again! NOW GET OUT, before I kill you.” Ren said gridding his teeth, trying hard not to kill Aiden. Aiden go up off the ground, spat some blood out, picked up his backpack, and left without saying a single word. Al came into the room, right as the door slammed shut. Al asked nervously, “What happened? Your face is all red, are you alright?”  
“I’m fine.” Ren said in a voice that wasn’t convincing at all. Al knew that when Ren was like this there was nothing he can do to have Ren calm down, and tell him what happened. So he turned around, and just left Ren standing in the middle of the room. After Al left Ren went to the closest wall and punched it as hard as he could. His fist went through the wall like a hot knife to butter. The wall went up to the middle of his lower arm. When he pulled his hand free from the wall it had a hole that was big enough to fit a small dog into. After this, Ren sighed, and felt a lot better. He needed to get rid of his angry somehow, but punching walls worked well for him. After he looked at the whole he made, he then went upstairs, and decided to take a nap.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a little less than half an hour after the little incident with Aiden, and Cody was still over. Ren was slowly starting to wake up from his nap, when in the other room, he could hear Jennifer crying. Ren then suddenly woke up, eyes wide open, and was wondering what happened. So he quickly got up from the nice comfy bed, and moved quickly to Jennifer’s room. Al was already in her room, with his arms around her in a caring sort of way.  
   
Jennifer was sitting on the ground, with her legs under her body, and her hands over her eyes. Tears were still running down her face though. Ren could also hear quiet sobs coming from her, but Ren didn’t know why. He looked around to see if Cody was still there, but couldn’t find him anywhere. Ren ten know right away why Jennifer was crying. It was HIS entire fault.  
   
Ren ran out of the room, to see Cody turn the corner, to head to the door. Ren ran down the stairs was fast as his feet could take him. As he got down stairs, see saw Cody shut the door behind him. Ren then opened the door, and tackled Cody to the ground. “What did you do to Jennifer!?” Ren screamed into Cody’s ear.   
“I just told her that I didn’t want to be her boyfriend anymore. Do you have a problem with that?” Cody said as he pushed Ren off of him, “You should be happy that I’m not dating her anymore any way.” Cody said in a smirk voice.  
   
“Yeah, I do have a problem with that! Jennifer loved you, and you just throw her away like some kind of object!?” Ren screamed.   
“Hey. I wasn’t the one that said I loved her at all. She knew that before we even started to date. I told her straight up, that I liked someone else, but would only date her for fun. She said that was alright with her, but she is SO boring, that I just had to bump her. I could get some other girl that is much better than Jennifer.” Cody said with a voice that was like poison to Ren’s ears. Ren shivered from the words that came out of Cody’s mouth. Cody then got up, turned around and left Ren standing there in shock. Ren didn’t even try to go after Cody. He was in shock that anyone would say that to his little sister. He just sat on the ground for a long time, before he finally got up, and went back inside.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since Ren and Aiden kissed, and when Cody and Jennifer broke up. A week went by in a flash for Ren. Today was his first day to go back to school. Jennifer though was still in a depressing state. She had been depressed since Cody dumped her. Her smile left her face completely. Most of the time Ren saw her around the house, she had a frown on or was crying. She looked like her soul left her body completely. No matter how hard you tried to make her smile, she wouldn’t. Not even her favorite T.V. comedian could make her laugh or smile anymore. It’s not like she was trying not to smile either, it was more like she couldn’t smile anymore.  
   
As they left the house Jennifer slouched and slowly walked behind Al and Ren. Ren felt so of bad for Jennifer, and he didn’t even know what he could do to make her happy again. Cody was just dating her for fun! Ren still couldn’t believe it. Al would try to talk to her from time to time, but Jennifer didn’t say anything to him. She just looked like she gave up on the world, like she wanted to die.  
   
Ren did tell her once in a while throughout the week, not to kill herself, and she just nodded. Almost like she didn’t even care what her older brother said to her. Ren even made sure that Jennifer didn’t cut herself either. He watched her like a hawk when she was at the house. Ren also tried to tell her that it was going to be alright, and things would get better but she didn’t listen.  
She also started to look skinnier. Not that Jennifer was fat or anything. Jennifer started to eat less and everyone thought it was because of Cody duping her, but she was eating a little bit, which was a good thing. She didn’t just stop eating all together. If she did, then she would be in the hospital. Al didn’t like that Jennifer stop smiling, and kept trying to make her smile, but nothing he did work. It started to make Al sad, but he pushed through it.  
   
Soon they got to school. When the students and teachers saw Ren walk around they started to whisper to each other. Ren looked around to see what all the talk was about. He walked towards a group of girl that where closest the Ren, and when he got too close to them they turned they backs to him and ran away. He didn’t go after them or anything. He just stood there, and was wondering why. So he turned to Al to ask what was going on, but he was still trying to make Jennifer smile, so Ren thought it was nothing, and just went to first period by himself.  
   
No matter where Ren looked though, everyone turned their back to him. Even in third period someone threw their pencil at him. It hit him in the back of the head, and he turned around to glare at the person who threw the pencil. The guy that through the pencil acted like nothing happened. Ren glared at the kids, but soon turned back to the teacher.  
   
Finally by the end of fourth period, Ren got fed up with everyone avoiding him or throwing things at him, that he yelled at a girl that wasn’t even in his grade. She looked like a freshman. She was so scared, that she gave Ren all the money she had on her, and ran away without saying anything. She looked like she was about to cry too. Ren, who didn’t care if some random girl cried, went to the office to give them the money, and asked if they could give it back to her, because Ren know that giving it to her in person was a bad idea.  
   
As Ren walked to the office, people still didn’t look at him, and some even ran away from him. The office wasn’t every far from Ren was when the girl gave him her money. Once he got to the office, there were about five people there. He walked up to the front desk, and told the office lady what happen, and handed her the money.  
   
As soon as he turned his back to leave the office, he could hear a few kids whispering about him. This time he heard what they said. “The only reason he is giving the money back to her, is so she doesn’t tell on him, and so he can steal it from her later when no one is looking.” said one of the kids.  
Another kid said, “I heard that Ren is in a gang. Not only that, but he is also the leader for the gang. Because he killed the previous one, and kill anyone that wouldn’t follow his orders.” Ren got mad at them, so he turned around, and was going to punch and yell at them, when someone cut him off. “HEY! Ren isn’t like that! It’s also not nice to speared rumors like that!” said a guy in a loud voice as he walked into the office. “What if I spread a rumor about you being a slut, and will be with anyone if they can pay?” the guy said talking to one of the girls that was talking about Ren. He sounded like he was pissed. Ren turned around to see who was defending him, only to find out that it was Aiden! As soon as Aiden noticed Ren was still in the room, he turned around and ran out. Ren saw that Aiden was blushing before he turned around, but Ren didn’t know why.  
   
Seeing Aiden blush and not knowing why, Ren started to follow Aiden, but stayed a little behind as not to be seen. Aiden ran into the nearest storage room, and quickly shut that door behind him. Ren stopped in front of the supply closet’s door and wondered why he went in there. “Who would go into the supply closet after seeing someone?” Ren thought to himself. He thought it was the strangest thing to have someone does that.


	13. Chapter 13

Ren wanted to see why Aiden went into the storage room, so he slowly and quietly opened the door just a crack, just enough for him to peek in without being noticed. As he looked in, Aiden was looking down at his pants, but facing the door. Aiden’s hair was over his eyes, so even if Ren did open the more, Aiden wouldn’t see him. Aiden was just starting to unzip him jean pants. Underneath the jeans, were dark blue boxers. As Aiden takes his blue jeans off, Ren noticed something against Aiden’s boxers. It took him a little while before he realized that Aiden was hard! Ren was shocked to see Aiden hard! “Why are you hard?” Ren thought to himself. Aiden then started to take his boxer off, to reveal a thick shaft, which started to twitch and leek a little bit, of white liquid from the tip of it. Once Aiden’s pants and boxers where on the cement floor, he moved his hand, and lightly touched his staff. He lightly moans, when he touched himself. Then he started to move up and down the pole, and as he does so he moans louder and louder, as to say he was enjoying it while his face turned bright red.  
   
After a few minutes of this, Aiden still had not jacking off, and Ren started to feel something down below too. He moves his hand down to his pants to feel what it was, as he touched his pants his little fellow, twitched a little bit. “Why am I hard!?” Ren thought to himself. He was so surprised that he had a hard on. He didn’t know why he was hard at all. “Why would I get hard when a guy playing with himself?” Ren thought. Ren couldn’t resist the urge to play with himself too that he stared to unbutton his pants. Once his pants were unbuttoned, he slid his hand down his white boxers, and started to play with himself too. As soon as Ren touched himself, a giant moan came out of his mouth, and Aiden looked up surprised to see that the door was cracked. Aiden see that Ren was behind the door, and Aiden starts to move his hand up and down faster.  
   
Seeing Ren’s masturbating face, Aiden ejected almost instantly. He couldn’t seem to hold it in when he saw Ren’s beautifully, blushed face. A giant moan left Aiden’s mouth as he ejected. All his white sperm hit the floor, door where Ren was behind, and some even hit Ren in the face. If the door wasn’t covering Ren most of the way, Ren would be covered in cum, then just a little bit.  
   
As soon as Aiden was done Cumming, he opened the door, and pulled Ren inside, shutting the door quietly behind them. “So you like that show, didn’t you?” Aiden asked in a seductive voice, next to Ren’s ear. Ren didn’t say anything. “Well there in plenty more where that came from.” Aiden said seductively into Ren’s ear, as he was referring to his sperm that was all over the place. He then lightly touched Ren’s dick. Ren moaned, and Aiden started to play with it.


	14. Chapter 14

Aiden looked really hot in Ren’s eyes, but he didn’t know why. Aiden was a bully to him, but no matter what Ren did, Aiden still looked hot for some reason. Like not just hot from Aiden play with him, but hot as in sexy. When Aiden was masturbating, it turned Ren on. Ren was so confused, and didn’t know why he thought Aiden was smoking hot. It was all of a sudden too. At first Aiden was just a guy that Ren hated because of his attitude, then he couldn’t get Aiden out of his mind, and now this! Ren’s mind started to fade out. Suddenly Jennifer’s story popped in to Ren’s mind. All Ren could think about was how Jennifer made it so Aiden, and Ren were a couple.  
   
While Aiden was playing with Ren’s little buddy, Ren couldn’t stop moaning. Ren got louder and louder the longer Aiden played with him. Ren seemed like he loved it, so Aiden bent down, and started to lightly bite Ren’s dick. Like it was some sort of food. Not hard, but Ren could feel Aiden’s teeth on his dick. It seemed like Ren enjoyed that even more, because his moans got louder. Because of this, Ren fell back and hit the door that was behind him, and Aiden looked up with a wicked smile on his face.  
   
Aiden stood up and started to lift Ren’s shirt, trying to take it off. Ren didn’t argue about his shirt getting taken off, and just went with it. Soon both Ren and Aiden was shirt less and pants less. Aiden was the one that took his shirt off too. Ren was still trying to catch his breath, even though he was still moaning. Aiden’s body was really toned. He looked like he worked out a lot. Aiden had a six pack, and it looked good on him. Ren couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Aiden’s chest. Aiden noticed this, and asked quietly into Ren’s ear, “Do you want to feel me?”  
Ren was still out of breath, but somehow made a noise that sounded like he said yes. So Aiden took Ren’s hand and had Ren feel him up. Soon Ren didn’t need help moving his hand on his own, and was playing with Aiden’s nipples. Aiden’s nipples were a nice light pink color. They also seemed to be really sensitive. Aiden seemed to like his nipples played with. Seeing Aiden’s face fill with pleasure turned Ren on even more. Ren was at a point that one touch to his penis would make him let go of the load.  
   
While Ren was playing with Aiden’s nipples, he didn’t notice Aiden put his fingers behind Ren back. Then all of a sudden Ren felt a sharp pain. Aiden’s fingers were slowly going inside Ren’s ass. “Ah … your fingers … inside …” Ren said almost shouting.   
“I want to violate you until you can’t stand anymore.” Aiden whispered, saying it to Ren’s beat red, pleasure filled face. Soon, Aiden was moving his fingers back and forth to make Ren all soft, and slippery. At first only one finger would fit, but soon two, and then three. As Aiden was loosening him up, Ren came at least two times, and was about to cum a third time. Ren didn’t know why having his ass played with felt so good to him.  
   
Right before Ren could cum again; Aiden pulled out his three fingers, lifted Ren’s right leg up, and put in something even bigger into his ass. It was at least four fingers thick. Ren screamed and moaned as it went inside of him, but it wasn’t so much as a “this hurts” scream, but a scream of pleasure. Aiden’s dick was as hard as lead pipe. The only difference it had from a lead pipe was, it was hot, and had its own heartbeat. Aiden slammed his lead pipe farther and farther in. As this was going on, Ren came for the third time.  
   
As soon as Aiden was all the way inside, he started to slowly move in and out, trying to find Ren’s sweet spot. Once he hit it, Ren’s ass tightened up, and Aiden knew right away that’s where it was. Then Aiden moved in and out of Ren’s ass faster, ramming it into his harder, and faster than ever before. As Ren was getting fucked, his face couldn’t help but fill with pleasure. Ren eyes became blank, from all the pleasure that was filling him up. His mind was now blank also. Ren moved his face towards Aiden’s and licked Aiden’s lips. Aiden opened him hot mouth, and started to suck on Ren’s tongue. Their tongues played a little dance inside both connected mouths. Ren moved his face away, and told Aiden, in a moaning voice, “I’m about to cum.”  
“Let’s cum together.” Aiden said back to Ren as he started to fuck Ren harder. Then at the same time, almost like a clock work, they came at the same time. Aiden then slowly took his now limp dick out of Ren’s ass, and white sperm slowly came out of Ren.  
   
They slumped against the door, as they tried to catch their breath. Aiden was the first to catch his breath. He got up, and started to put his clothes back on, and left without saying anything to Ren. Ren did the same thing after he cached his breath.


	15. Chapter 15

Jennifer looked into Ren’s classroom to tell Ren something, but it seemed like he wasn’t there. Al noticed Jennifer looking in, and instead came out to see what she needed. “Ren’s not here right now; can I pass on a message?” Al asked Jennifer.

“No. It’s ok. It can wait.” Jennifer said shyly, and looked away. Al didn’t know why she was all shy now, and was suspicious to find that she way shy around him. Jennifer know Al for most of their life, and she was never shy around him before.  
   
Al came up with a plan, and said “Ok, well see you after class then.” and started to walk back into the classroom. Jennifer never saw Al do this before, so she got scared, and grabbed the back of his shirt. This all went according to his plan, and he turned around, with a blank expression on. Al was acting like he didn’t know what was going on. Jennifer looked scared, and didn’t know what to do. She had tears in her eyes, and this broke Al’s act, and asked in a sincere voice, “What’s wrong?”   
“I can’t … I can’t do this anymore.” Jennifer said sobbing. She then moved closer to Al, and started to cry into Al’s shirt.  
“Hey, let’s walk around, so you can calm down, and then tell me what happened?” Al said as he pulled her away from the classroom. Jennifer followed without saying anything. She just nodded. As they walked around the school, she started to calm down, and told Al what happened. “Well Cody broke up with me, and I … I just can’t stand to live anymore. He broke my heart Al!”  
“Hey, you aren’t allowed to kill yourself. You are a beautiful person. He just doesn’t see that. I know you will find someone who will see you as a beautifully amazing person.” Al said quickly.  
“Are you sure? What if I never find that person? What if that person already has someone else?” Jennifer asked looking into Al’s face.  
“Yeah, I’m sure you are going to find someone. I know that person isn’t with someone else, and that he will wait for you for the rest of his life if he has too.” He said starting to lightly blush.  
“Thanks for picking my spirit up! Thanks for always be there for me too!” Jennifer said jumping onto Al hugging him. Because Al wasn’t prepared for her to do that, they both fell onto the floor, and started laughing.  
   
After laughing for a while, they finally got up. Jennifer then asked “What did you mean by saying you know the person who will make me happy?”  Al looked into her deep brown eyes, and say in a serous voice, “I love you, Jennifer, and I always will.” Jennifer looked shocked to hear that Al loved her. She always thought of him as a brother. “Are you alright?” Al asked tilting his head to one side as he look at her. “Maybe it was too early to say that I love you. And I know you think of me as a brother …” Al said looking down to the floor. Jennifer felt bad what she couldn’t tell Al that he was wrong, but she also didn’t want to say he was right.  
   
“Well we better get to class.” Al said after a long silent. Al started to walk away from Jennifer, but then he stopped all of a sudden. He noticed Jennifer was holding onto his sleeve. Al turned around to face Jennifer and was about to ask what was wrong, when she kissed him on the lips. Then she turned around and walked away leave Al there. He stood there in a daze. Then he moved his fingers to his lips. “WOW! Her lips were soft.” Al whispered to himself. 


	16. Chapter 16

Ren was walking funny as he left the storage room. He was stumbling, and he couldn’t seem to walk straight. His hips were hurting, and his ass felt like there was still something inside it. As he walked to class, he noticed Jennifer walking with a giant happy smile on her face. Her face was even blushing, and light up. Like something really good happened to her. Ren thought that Cody had got back together with her, and he became pissed.  
   
Ren then went to find Cody. It took a while, because he didn’t even know what grade Cody was in. He assumed he was in the same grade as Jennifer, but he wasn’t. Cody was a freshman. Ren just happened to go past the class Cody was in, and Ren knew right away that it was a freshman class. It was freshman English. Ren called Cody out of class, and once Cody opened the door, Ren said in an extremely angry whisper voice, “Met me at the flag pole right after school.” Cody nodded without even know what was going to happen. They parted ways.  
   
 The rest of the school day passed in a flash of light. Ren didn’t pay much attention to any of the classes, and that might be why they went by so fast. Once the last bell rang, to say school was out, Ren bolted out of his chair, to meet Cody at the flag pole. Al was wondering why Ren was in such a rush, but he was in the clouds, so he was going to worry about it later. Al still didn’t have the chance to tell Ren that he loved his sister. Al was hoping that Ren would be understanding, and let them date each other, if Jennifer wanted to date that is. Al was sure that he would let him, but he wanted to make sure, before anything.  
   
 Jennifer was waiting at Al locker to tell him something it seemed like, as Al got closer to his locker. “Al, I wanted to tell you something. I have liked you for a long time now. At first it was just brotherly love, but now I think it is something more. Um … I was … um … wondering … do you think we can … start going out?” Jennifer said soon after Al got there. Al looked shocked, his mouth wide open. He didn’t thing that Jennifer would actually ask HIM to go out. He thought it was going to have to be the other way around, and even if he did ask her, he wasn’t sure she would say yes. “Yes. I would love to go out with you.” Al said after the shock left him, and in a giddy voice. He was so happy, that he hit cloud nine. Al got his stuff from his locker, then him, and Jennifer held hands, and walked to her locker before heading to the front gate.  
   
Ren was the first one to the flag pole. He looked around to see where Coy was, and then he spotted Cody. Cody didn’t seem to care that people were talking about a fight going on. Once Cody reached the flag pole, Ren’s hand slammed into his face. It was a good bone breaking punch, but it didn’t break anything … hopefully. “Why are you back together with Jennifer!? You already broke her heart once! I’m not going to let you break it a second time!” Ren said in a loud denote voice. Cody got up, spat some blood onto the floor, and said “I’m not dating that bitch. Now if that’s all you wanted to say, then I am leaving.” Cody then turned around and started leave. Then something hit the back of Cody’s head. It was Ren’s fist, and he said “You better never say that about my sister again. Got it! Or next time I WILL kill you.” Ren said in an evil low voice. Then they parted ways.  
   
Jennifer and Al where at the front gate, waiting for Ren. They thought Ren would be there first. Ren finally showed up, and he was in a pissed off mood. He hated Cody for what he said about his sister. Once Ren got to the other two, he didn’t notice they were holding hands and just walked right by. They looked at each other, and then followed Ren.  
   
As they were walking home, Al tried to talk to Ren, but it didn’t go so well. Ren was so mad that he took it out on anyone. Even Jennifer, when she tried to tell him about her, and Al. When Ren yelled at Jennifer, she became sad, and quiet again. Al noticed this, and let go of Jennifer’s hand. He lifted his right hand, and slammed his fist into the back of Ren’s head. Ren turned around, and another fist landed. This time it was Ren jaw that got hit. “What the hell!?” Ren said as his body turned from the in packet.   
“I THOUGHT YOU LOVED JENNIFER! WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT HER THEN!?” Al said screaming at Ren. Ren looked mad at Al, but then he sighed. “You’re right. I shouldn’t be yelling at you guys. You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“Good. Now we have something we want to tell you.” Al said, and then walked to Jennifer’s side. They looked at each other, and Jennifer said, “We are dating.”


	17. Chapter 17

Ren looked at the two of them dumb founded. He didn’t know anything about Al loving Jennifer at all. He did know that Al liked someone, but he would have never guessed that it would be Jennifer. He also would have never in the world guessed that Jennifer liked Al back. Once he got over being surprised he said to Al, “Good for you. I hope you guys are happy forever.”  
“… What?” Al was shocked at Ren response. He thought he would have to fight Ren for Jennifer. He would have never guessed that Ren would agree to them dating.  
“Yeah. I trust you not to break Jennifer’s heart, and I think you guys will work out.” Ren shrugged, and then started to walk away. Jennifer and Al looked at each other, and kissed. It lasted for about ten seconds. After they parted they looked around. Ren was nowhere to be found. They should have been able to see him, because it was a straight line to the house.  
   
While Ren was walking by himself Aiden came up to Ren. He then dragged Ren to the park that was close by. Aiden didn’t say anything while they walk, but he seemed sad for some reason. “What do you want Aiden!?” Ren yelled trying to make Aiden let go of his hand. Aiden didn’t say anything though, and just made his grip stronger. “Aiden let go! People will stare!” Ren said looking around and blushing.  
“No one is around. So you don’t have to worry about that.” Aiden finally said, as they got to the park. Aiden turned around, and kissed Ren on the lips. It was a passionate, deep kiss. Aiden’s tongue wrapping around Ren’s. Aiden’s hands were wrapped around Ren’s hips too. At first Ren was trying hard to break away, but soon he couldn’t stop himself from putting his arms around Aiden’s neck. It was about a minute before they parted, and Ren looked like he wished it never had ended. “Why do I feel this way?” Ren thought to himself.  
“Ren, I … I love you.” Aiden said looking straight into Ren’s eyes. Aiden looked like he was sun burned all over his face, but Ren knew he was just blushing. Ren was shocked at this sudden confection though.  
“But … I … I’m nothing special. Why would you love someone like me?” Ren asked. “Oh, I get it. You are just teasing me again.” Ren said like he figured out, but he didn’t sound confidante about it. Aiden didn’t say anything, and let go of Ren. Ren stepped back, and noticed that Aiden looked hurt at what Ren said.  
 

Ren’s chest started to hurt when he saw Aiden looking hurt, but didn’t know why. “Aiden, are you alright?” Ren asked as he stepped closer to Aiden, but he didn’t say anything. This made Ren’s chest hurt more. Soon Aiden said, “I see now. That’s how you see me as. It’s no surprise. I haven’t been treating you every well. Well I will take my leave now.” Aiden started to walk away, but all of a sudden Ren’s body moved, and grabbed Aiden’s hand, and turning him around. Ren kissed Aiden, but this time Ren felt sparks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short.


	18. Chapter 18

It has been a few days after Ren and Aiden meet up at the park. After Ren and Aiden parted from kissing, Aiden turned around and just walked away without saying anything. Ren didn’t know what happened, but Aiden seemed to be in a bad mood. Because of this, Ren was in a bad mood too. Jennifer didn’t know why, and Al didn’t seem to care that much. Al was still in the clouds. So Jennifer and Al just left Ren alone. “Ren, it’s time to go to school!” Jennifer called from down the stairs. “Ugh!” Ren said as he got out from his bed, and changed his clothes. He slowly walked down the stairs, and saw Jennifer and Al kissing! This woke Ren up right away, and he said “What do you think you are doing!” Jennifer got scared, and parted from Al right away.  
“Kissing my lover. Why do you care?” Al said mad that the kiss ended so quickly.  
“Do whatever you want.” Ren said walking past them and out of the house, leaving then behind.  
   
It was a bright day for an early May morning, but Ren didn’t seem to care. He blinked a few times, and once his eyes got us to the light, he noticed a person standing by the gate. Ren rushed over to see who it was, and to scare the person way, until he realized it was Aiden. Aiden looked up and saw Ren coming towards him. Aiden looked kind of scared, but took a deep breath in and smiled. “Morning Ren.” Aiden said.  
“What are you doing here?” Ren asked, suspired that Aiden was at his house.  
“I … wanted to say something to you, and it couldn’t wait.”  
“Well, what is it?”  
“I … I love you more than anyone in the world, and I … want to be with you for the rest of my life.” Aiden said blushing as he did so. Ren was really shocked at this confection, glared and said “You hate me. How can you love me?”  
“Well that is the way I show affection. I … I have a horrible past. It’s hard for me to show my feeling to people, but I wanted to change for you. I want to be able to express my feeling to you.” Aiden said looking at Ren like he was the only person in the whole world.  
“But you said Jennifer was hot, and you would do her.” Ren said as he looked away. He started to blush at the confession though.  
“I did that to get your attention.” Aiden moved closer to Ren, and put his handed around Ren’s waist.  
“I … I don’t believe you.” Ren tried to push Aiden away, but it didn’t work.  
“Would I have sex with someone I didn’t love? Would I come all the way to that person’s house to tell them I love them? I love you so much. Please believe me.” Aiden said right before his kissed Ren.  
   
Ren finally know why his chest hurt so much when Aiden had a sad expression on. He loved Aiden as much as Aiden loved him. Ren didn’t want this moment to end, but he knew it would. Aiden broke the kiss, and said, “Why don’t we go somewhere else?” It was like Aiden read Ren’s mind, and knew exactly what to do. “Yeah.” Ren said holding Aiden’s hand as they walked away from Ren’s house. 


	19. Chapter 19

Aiden and Ren walked to a nearby hotel called Lover’s Way. “Why are we here?” Ren asked not realizing it was a sex hotel.

  
“I want you, NOW. I can’t wait anymore.” Aiden said looking like he was trying hard to control himself. They walked in, and Aiden seemed to already have a room key, and they went straight to their room. The room was on floor three, room number 207. Aiden opened the door, and they walked in. As soon as the door shut, Aiden turned around, and started to kiss Ren. It was a deep kiss. Aiden’s tongue went into Ren’s mouth, and started to play around with his tongue. When they parted, Ren’s mouth was open, and saliva was coming from Ren’s tongue to Aiden’s mouth. Ren looked turned on, and his face was bright red. “I want to see all of you.” Aiden said.

  
 “Yeah.” Ren said trying to catch his breath. Aiden started to take off Ren’s shirt. Ren’s nipples where hard, and sticking straight up. “Let me suckle at your breasts.” Aiden said right before he did it. Aiden’s mouth was sucking the left one as he played with the right nipple with his hand. “Aw!” Ren said. The sounds that were coming from Ren made Aiden want to eat him up more, and more. Aiden started to unbuckle Ren’s belt, and unzipped his blue jeans. Under nether Ren’s pants were dark blue boxers. Aiden slipped his right hand into his boxers. “Aiden … can … we move to … the bed?”  Ren said as he tried to catch his breath.  
   
Aiden picked up Ren like a princess, and carried him to the nicely, made bed all the while still kissing him. The bed had nice red covers, with red pillows too. Aiden put Ren lightly onto the bed. Aiden was sitting on top of Ren, and started to take off his own shirt. Ren’s eyes followed Aiden’s hands as he took his shirt off. Ren’s couldn’t help but notice bright pink nipples, so Ren started to pinch them. This turned Aiden on more. They started to kiss again, and as they kissed Aiden put his fingers into Ren’s ass. “I’m sorry Ren, I can’t hold back. I want you, NOW!” Aiden said taking his fingers out, unbuttoning his pants, and sticking his dick into Ren’s ass. “AW!” Ren screamed more from pain this time, because he wasn’t loosened up as much this time.

  
“Are you alright? I can wait to move.” Aiden said softly into Ren’s ear, after hearing Ren scream.  
“No. I’m ok. Keep going.” Ren said looking at Aiden like he was in pain.  
“I’m sorry. I can’t hold back after you said something like that.” Aiden started to move, and almost instantly Ren came. When Aiden saw Ren’s face as he came, it made Aiden cum too. He didn’t come out of Ren’s ass though. Aiden became hard again, and they went for round two. After a few more rounds, he finally took out his dick, and fell on top Ren.  
   
Ren looked tired, after doing so many rounds. They slowly pulled the covers over their bodies, and just laid there. They faced each other, while Ren’s head was on top of Aiden’s arm, like it was some sort of pillow. They just laid there for about half an hour, but all of a sudden Aiden lifted his body up a little, hovered over Ren, and kissed Ren lightly some his lips. It was a nice, sweet kiss. After they parted, Aiden said in a sad-ish voice, “Ren, I have something to tell you.”  
   
He got up from the hotel bed, and started to pick up his clothes up that where all over the floor. After he picked them all up, he started to put them on. While this was happening, Ren asked “What is it?” Ren asked looking at Aiden with passion in his eyes. Ren was still sitting on the bed, because his back and ass were hurting like crazy.   
“I … I am moving.” Aiden said. He turned around, and looking sadly at Ren. Ren looked shocked at this new found information. He opened and then closed his mouth a few time, before he finally said, “What … when?” As Ren said this he got up from the bed, and waked over to Aiden, and hugged him. “I don’t want you to leave.” Aiden said “I don’t want to leave too, but I have too. I’m sorry.” Aiden kissed Ren one last time, and left Ren standing in the middle of the hotel room.


	20. Chapter 20

Ren was in shock that Aiden was moving. Ren didn’t know anything about Aiden; all he knew was that he would miss Aiden. After the hotel door lightly shut, Ren fell onto the ground and started to cry. Once Ren stopped crying, he got up, and started to put his clothes back on, he noticed a white piece of paper on the coffee table next to the bed. Ren wondered what it was, and picked it up. It said:  
   
 _Dear Ren,_  
 _If you found this then you probably already know I’m moving. I’m leaving on May 18 at 4:30 p.m. You are the most beautiful person I ever seen. I love how you part you hair, and you smile is as gorgeous as any Goddess. If I could stay, I would stay with you for the rest of my life. Just being with you one last time before I left was the best thing that could have happened to me. I know this is sudden, but even if I’m not there I want you to live your life the best way you can._  
   
 _Love you lover,_  
 _Aiden_  
   
After Ren read this he looked at the clock to see that it was 4:20, and Aiden would be leaving every, every soon. He throws the note onto the ground, and rushed out of the hotel. He knew exactly what airport Aiden would be at. It was the only one close to Lover’s Way. It was about a five minute walk, but it would be a two minute run. Ren ran to the airport, and fond Aiden about to get onto the airplane. “Aiden!” Ren yelled as he pushed his way through the crowd to meet up with him. Ren was out of breath when he got to Aiden.  
“Ren!? What are you …” Aiden started to say, but got cut off, as Ren kissed him.  
“I don’t want you to leave.” Ren said with tears in his eyes. “I … I love you.”  
“Me too.” Aiden was surprised that Ren finally said he loved Aiden too. Aiden kissed Ren one last time, and after they parted Aiden said, “I will come back as soon as I can, so wait for me.”  
“Okay.” Ren said still crying as he watched Aiden get onto the plane. 


	21. Chapter 21

It was been two years since Aiden left. Ren wasn’t sad or anything. He did miss Aiden, but he knew that Aiden would be back to get him. Ren tried to keep his mind off Aiden leaving though. Whenever he thought about Aiden, he started to cry. The day Aiden left, was the last day of school. Ren has been keeping himself locked up in his room.  
   
Ren like every other day, was in his room playing a shooter game when his mom said from down the stairs, “Honey, I’m going to the store! I will be back later! Watch over the house when I’m gone!”  
“Okay!” Ren yelled back, not even getting up from his bed. Ren was now all alone in the house. Jennifer and Al went on a date, and Mr. Norton was at work. Once Ms. Norton left the house, Ren paused his game, and placed the controller onto the bed. He walked down starts, to go to the kitchen, to eat some ice cream, because he felt sad all of a sudden. While he was getting the ice cream the doorbell rang. Ren looked up from the fridge, grabbed the ice cream and a spoon and started to walk to the door. The doorbell rang again as Ren just got to the door. He put the spoon full of ice cream into his mouth, and opened the door. Ren didn’t look through the window to see who it was before he opened it.  
   
Aiden was standing on the porch! Ren couldn’t believe Aiden was at his house. Ren’s mouth fell open, and the spoon fell. As it clanged on the ground, and dropped the ice cream, and jumped into Aiden’s arms. Ren was actually happy. As Ren jumped into Aiden’s arms, he wrapped his hands Ren. Aiden then kissed Ren passionately on the lips. “Aiden really did come back! Just like he said he would!” Ren thought in his head, and they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of this. Hopefully you liked it. Leave comments to let me know what you think.


End file.
